This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 2009 was again an active year for dissemination by BioCAT scientific staff with 30 presentations at national and international meetings inlcuding the Biophysical Society Annual Meeting, the American Crystallographic Association Annual Meeting, the International Conference on Small-Angle Scattering (SAS2009), the International X-ray Absorption Spectroscopy Conference XAS XIV, the Midwest Connective Tissue Workshop (MCTW), the Collagen Gordon research Conference, and The Alpbach Workshop on coiled-coil proteins. A FiberNet/BioCAT Fiber Diffraction Workshop was held October 15-17, 2009 at the APS with of a day and a half of talks with topics ranging form amyloid structures, connective tissue, muscle, and micro-diffraction studies of biomass. This was followed by two and half days of hands-on workshop where 15 participants were trained to collect data on either the BioCAT microdiffraction instrument on beamline 18ID or using the fiber diffraction setup on BioCARS beamline 14 BM. BioCAT staff also manned an exhibitor booth at the Biophysical Society meeting. Prof Irving gave a talk concerning BioCAT SAXS facilities at Solution Studies of Macromolecules: Global and Local Structure Workshop at the National Synchrotron Light Source, Brookhaven National Labs, May 2009 and an invited lecture on non-crystalline diffraction techniques as part of the X-ray-Neutron 2008 summer school at Argonne. The BioCAT website (http://www.bio.aps.anl.gov) remains the central source for information concerning the facility.